


Hindsight

by BritishSarcasm



Series: Ironic Technology [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, boy howdy is there fluff, its an emotional ride kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishSarcasm/pseuds/BritishSarcasm
Summary: “You've been so attentive of my needs and making sure I'm adjusting from my time in the Castle. But you never really let me know of your own struggles, which I know you must have.”Link smiled to himself at that, for Zelda had no idea how much she did for him in her own way.“I just want you to be happy. You being happy makes me happy...” He said and Zelda had a moment to think to herself,there he goes again with that open honesty. If he keeps-, but she was interrupted as he continued. “Isn't that what it means to love someone?”





	Hindsight

A chorus of birdsong erupted into the sky, the sun just fully visible over the horizon and a semi-conscious Hylian researcher, snuggled deeper into her blankets. In an effort to re-enter the realm of sleep, she reached her legs out in order to leech body heat and comfort from her bed mate. Only the space where he should be was empty. Curiosity was the only thing powerful enough to motivate Zelda to fully awaken these days, and so she pried her eyes open to squint into her surroundings. Thankfully, not much light was coming through the window in front of her, so she was able to open her eyes a bit more and scan around the loft space, hoping to easily locate her absent companion. He wasn't in the immediate vicinity. 

Groaning and stretching, Zelda yawned, pushing herself further back into the mattress before tipping herself upright. Her ears pricked up while she closed her eyes, sight still slightly blurry from sleep, and listened out for any rustling or clattering that would indicate Link was cooking in the kitchen. Silence.

“Ugh,” Zelda grumbled, crawling her way to the edge of the bed and then shoving a woolly tunic over her head. “Where is he?”

Just as she was weighing up the odds that Link could genuinely be in trouble rather than just going on a walk, she heard the sound of shattering from outside, followed by applause and disgruntled noises.

Flinging herself back over to the other side of the bed, towards the window, she looked out of it and could just make out Link, dressed in some of the shortest shorts she had ever seen and a loose dark blue top, with no sleeves. It clung to his slim frame like wet fur on a cat. The applause seemed to have come from the two Hylian men of the Bolson construction company who were sat on the ground to one side. They were watching Link test the durability of salvaged weapons, the results of these tests were two distinct piles. One contained all the weapons that had Link's approval, while the other was comprised of the broken remains of swords, shields, and bows alike.

“Couldn't sleep, huh?” Zelda murmured, her breath fogging up the glass of the window for a few seconds before dissipating. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure how Link had managed to get out of bed without her waking up. The pair of them had worked out that due to the lack of any sort of sensory network in Link's right arm, he could place a pillow over it which Zelda could then sleep on top of. This enabled him to spread out like a star fish without squishing her into the wall or suffering a dead arm.

“It's got no feeling in it anyway,” he'd said.

Quite how he had been able to slip his arm out from under her without her noticing was beyond her. Then she recalled all the times she had expressly forbid him from coming with her on excursions out of the Castle, only to find out later that he had been keeping an eye on her from a distance. The stealthy bastard. She wasn't too angry though, after all, it had been his job and it became obviously apparent that he did genuinely care for her safety. Her thoughts brought her around to that memory of her brush with death by the Yiga Clan, had it not been for Link and his sneaky tendencies. The warm tones of the sand and the dry air from her recollections brought on a sudden moment of nostalgia, with a spontaneous desire to visit the desert.

“I'd like to meet the current Chief too, she sounds fun,” Zelda lamented to herself before realising with a start that she _could_ go and see her. Today, in fact.

With that in mind, she shuffled herself off of the bed and started to get ready for a trip, deciding to put her researchers jacket on. May as well look presentable even if this wasn't a diplomatic meeting as such.

By the time Zelda made it outside, the construction duo had moved back to their preferred spot by the cooking pot under the tree, and Link had started to gather up the shattered remains of his weapons. The scrap metal could be melted down and reformed into new weapons or be given to Purah for her to utilise. He paused, sitting between the sorted piles of weapon shards on the floor as he noticed her walking towards him.

[Morning] his fingertips touched one side of his chest and then the other, before they were placed on the ground behind him as he leaned back. He eyed her outfit, “where are we going?”

“I thought that perhaps I should visit the current leaders of each nation, and thank them for their part in freeing me from the Castle.” She watched as Link arched his back as he extended his legs in front of him, bending forward to reach his toes with his hands and then sitting up again. “We've already been to Zora's Domain, I'd like to visit the Chief of the Gerudo next.”

[Riju is nice.] Zelda giggled slightly at the way Link signed Riju's name. A crooked finger of his right hand against the palm of his left, followed by a flipper motion with his hands at his side. [Very young but a great leader] he bounced to his feet with that never-ending energy of his and raised his eyebrows at her, carefree smile set in place. Clearly, he was ready to go.

“Ummm,” Zelda looked him up and down, taking in the baggy climbing top and the shorts from his Hero garb. “I think you might have trouble getting past the Guards in what you're currently wearing.”

He blinked at her before gazing down at himself.

“Ah,” he said, still looking at his legs, before looking up once more and pointing to the house. “I'll just...”

Just as he reached the front door, he paused, one hand pressed against the wood, and turned to address Zelda, gesturing at her clothes.

“Not going in something more … Princessy?”

Zelda stifled a laugh just barely as Link simply looked at her sheepishly, clearly not able to find a more appropriate description. The 'Princessy' garb in question was undoubtedly the same outfit she had worn during her Royal duties within the Castle; it had been meticulously looked after by the Sheikah after all these years just as Link’s Champion tunic had been. The Sheikah matriarch had sent warriors into the Castle, mere days after Zelda had walked there alone, to collect all they could of the Kingdoms records and all manner of other paraphernalia. She had known one day there would be a time when such items would be needed to get the Kingdom back on it's feet, but it seemed fate had other ideas. Regardless, the current Matriarch, Impa, could never be disappointed in the Princess' decision, and instead had simply offered them to her should she desire them. 

The former Princess shook her head.

“I'm not going as an upcoming Monarch, Link, rather one Hylian vai declaring her gratitude to the Chief of the Gerudo for aiding her Champion.”

[See. This is why I didn't talk. You have a way with words] 

“Oh, Link, no!” Zelda gasped, grabbing onto Link's hands as he looked away in mock despair.

[It's too late. I know better now. I'll never speak again] He signed after he managed to wriggle out of her grip, fighting down a smile.

“Oh, shush,” she reprimanded, shoving him in the chest with one palm, turning him toward the door.

[I didn't say anything] Link had to twist his upper body around so that Zelda could see the signals but that also meant she could see the grin spreading across his face.

“Go and change, you infuriating man.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

“This teleportation business is ruining us,” Zelda announced as Link and herself reformed from blue particle streams just outside of Gerudo Town. “I'm starting to miss the journeys we used to take through Hyrule; camping out under the stars, racing against the elements, and just having time away to ourselves. Although,” she side eyed Link as they stepped off the Shrine and sunk into the sand, “I imagine those times were more stressful for you, constantly keeping watch.”

“If I ever remember, I'll let you know,” Link's remark was met with a poke to his side and he jerked away reflexively. “I enjoyed our research excursions though, if they're similar?”

They were now within eyeshot of the Gerudo guards by the entrance to the town, and Link tugged at a white silk scarf wrapped around his shoulders and jawline, making sure it was still set in place. Having donned the sand boots and leggings underneath the pale blue dress Zelda had bought him, this was the first time he had worn a Hylian outfit that would allow him to present himself as a vai. With advice to wear a sapphire circlet to further aid against the heat, Zelda wore a matching circlet upon her own head, which glowed blue as the sun caught it when she turned to speak to him.

“Towards the end they were similar, yes,” she smiled, content. “I'm glad you do actually enjoy those trips though, and that I'm not just dragging you all over the country.”

[Never] Link assured her, and they passed by the two guards stationed at the entrance to the town. They had eyed the dark material of his right hand and gave him a subtle nod before becoming eyeing Zelda curiously.

“Welcome back.”

The walk through the town square was uninterrupted and they kept close together despite Zelda leaning this way and that as she looked around. She noted how little had changed, and was reminded of how much time she had spent here as an escape in the welcoming presence of Urbosa. She also recalled how she would run in here knowing full well that Link could not follow and felt a little guilty. Watching him now, walking confidently by her side as the loose skirt of his blue tunic swished about just below his knees, she wondered if he had ever tried to use such a tactic in an attempt to follow. If he had, she had never noticed. Feeling nostalgic she reached out to wrap her fingers around the unyielding surface of Link’s guardium ones, knowing he wouldn’t feel it and unsure if this made her glad or saddened.

Climbing the stairs that led up to the palace, Link turned to her and grabbed her hand with his prosthetic. Zelda nearly panicked that he had noticed, somehow, but instead he tugged her over to one of the guards placed on either side of the palace entrance.

[I wish to see Chief Riju]

Riju’s name was fully spelled out this time, rather than using the nickname he had signed previously. The guard looked like she was about to object, but another guard had come over and placed a hand against the former’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t bother if I was you. The Chief has said that this vai is always welcome to visit her and even if we refuse…” the guards peered down at Link who was smiling with innocent eyes. A little too innocent. “She’ll find another way in.”

The first guard simply waved them both forward with a gesture from her spear before returning to attention. Entering the palace, Zelda instantly recognised the high backed chair that the current Chief sat in, and she was glad that Link had forewarned her. She did look very young. Passing the stairs on both side of the atrium, their footsteps caught the attention of Riju, who perked up from her pondering to begin squinting slightly at Link. He gave her a small salute and she responded with a smile of recognition, before turning her attention to Zelda. He saw the exact moment Riju connected the dots as a look of astonishment crossed her face and her eyes darted back to him. His mouth was still covered, but the young Chief could see his smile by the crinkle of his eyes.

“State your name before approaching the Chief,” Buliara demanded, tapping the point of her claymore against the floor. Zelda came to a stop and opened her mouth to introduce herself but Riju stuck a hand out towards her guard.

“There is no need, I know who this is,” she said, standing from her chair, “Buliara, we are in the presence of Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.” 

Buliara looked back towards the newcomers and caught the small waving gesture that Link sent her way over Zelda’s head. She barely repressed an eye roll and instead addressed the small ‘vai’.

“I also see that the Hylian Champion is with you. So, you were in fact able to complete your task after all.” The guards comment was met with a guardium thumbs up while Riju approached the other Hylian in the room.

“I am pleased to be able to make your acquaintance, Princess,” Riju greeted coming to stand directly in front of Zelda despite the fact that this meant she had to look up slightly to keep sight of her face.

“And I yours, Chief Riju. Link has spoken very highly of you,” Zelda informed, and she could hear Link cough quietly behind his scarf.

“Oh? Have they now?” The young Chief leaned round Zelda to peer at her knight with a raised eyebrow, who was fidgeting a little under such scrutiny. Returning back to her original position, Riju locked eyes with Zelda once more, “I must thank you both for ridding us of the scourge of the Calamity. It has only been a few months since we saw the sky turn red and reports started coming in of a Castle without it’s shadow, but we’ve seen such a difference. However,” Riju turned away to walk back to her chair, continuing to talk as she did so, “I gather that you are not here for such frivolities as allowing your knight to visit wayward friends. I can only assume that you are here to rekindle an alliance between the Hylians and the Gerudo as the Champion Urbosa forged with you a century ago.”

“Actually, I am no longer the Princess,” Zelda announced, causing the Chief stopped in her tracks before reaching her chair. “That time in Hyrule’s history has long since passed, and I have no desire to place it under such leadership once again.”

Riju whirled around to face her again, her long fiery plait swinging with the momentum to curl around her thighs. “Excuse me?”

Zelda smiled, “I have come to offer my gratitude to the Chief of the Gerudo, Riju, for all she has done to aid my Champion, and therefore myself. The Hylian Monarchy has no place in this world anymore, I recognise that and I am happy to let that go.” She took a step forward and Buliara either liked where this conversation was heading or was simply too stunned to do anything about her approach towards her charge. Link privately thought it was the former. “I am far better suited to researching and collecting information from this world to better the resources for future generations.” Another step forward and the Chief’s posture relaxed incrementally more and more as Zelda spoke, the Gerudo bodyguard watching her every move but doing nothing to stop her. “I was hoping that the friendship you have bestowed upon Link, you would also consider trying to cultivate with myself,” another step forward and the former Hylian Princess reached out her hands in an offer to take Riju’s own. “I would very much love to get to know you better and share all I remember of Urbosa. She was like a mother to me, and I hope I can work with you for any endeavours you may face just as she did for me.”

Riju stared at her, eyes wide, as she clasped the other woman’s hands tightly in return. Their gaze held strong for a few moments more before the Chief gave a resolute nod. A genuine smile spread across Riju’s face as she bent sideways at the hip to address Link, who still stood several steps behind Zelda watching them all.

“I like her already.”

Link laughed, one hand on his hips as he used the other to communicate to Riju freely, [Told you]

“Hmm, that you did. Only know I understand why you would walk so willingly into hostile territory to complete a task that would get you one step closer to saving your Princess. I almost started to worry that you _liked_ being electrocuted.”

“He what?” Zelda started, snapping her head around to stare Link down, who was suddenly a let less smug.

“Whoops,” Riju muttered, feigning disinterest as she looked away from Link to settle back onto Zelda. “Come walk with me. I think I recall you just said you would tell me some stories of the late Urbosa, I would love to hear them if you have time. Link you should probably practice some sand surfing if you ever wish to best Patricia and I.”

He responded by yanking his scarf down to stick his tongue out at her, only to shove his scarf back up quickly as Buliara charged him from across the room.

“Try not to break anything,” Riju reminded the two sparring bodyguards, as claymore clashed against Master Sword and the echoing clangs reverberated around the atrium.

“They’re not … actually fighting are they?” Zelda inquired, a little concerned that there might be genuine animosity to be found here.

“Oh Great Din, no,” Riju assured her, placing a hand at her elbow to lead her away, “they seem to enjoy testing each other as sparring partners. Buliara respects Link for everything he did for us, and Link respects the fact that Buliara can bodily throw them clean across a room.”

Zelda gave the young Gerudo a _very_ concerned expression at that before she saw the smirk on her face. “He did learn to never sneak up on me again, after that. Now tell me, do you like sand seals?” 

The Hylian researcher soon learnt that Riju had become a sort of sister role for Link, and he an older brother. Acting as a mischievous and wild sibling, Link allowed the young Chief to still experience fun in the face of all her responsibilities and obligations to her people. Meanwhile, Zelda found herself fast becoming an experienced older sister for Riju, ready to give her insight and anecdotes of her time as royalty. Even though their cultures were different, some aspects of their positions would remain the same; appearing to know how to solve a problem despite not having a clue being one of them. Unfortunately, another aspect that Zelda could bitterly recall was never having enough time to enjoy the simpler things in life.

“I’m afraid, as much as I find I have enjoyed your company, I am needed elsewhere today. Even with the leader of the Yiga missing and their Master banished to the far recesses of the next world, they’re still making a nuisance of themselves,” Riju sighed.

Both women looked down at the training yard below, where a small blonde Hylian, dressed in blue, was learning how to dual wield a pair of scimitars from the Gerudo Captain.

“From what I’ve seen, your soldiers should face very little problem with them,” Zelda said, continuing to watch the synchronised line of soldiers carry out their drills.

“When we encounter them they pose very little threat, but the Yiga’s ability to appear and disappear at will at any time makes them difficult to control. I worry more about the travellers going to and from this town.”

“Perhaps designating a set route from here to the Bazaar? With guards stationed along it at specific intervals?” Zelda suggested, quickly trying to think of other viable solutions but Riju was already nodding.

“I considered the very same, but I worried whether this would leave them too spread out along a path and sandstorms can make standing unprotected in the desert a hazard. So, I am constructing a proposal to build miniature outposts alternating along the shortest path from here to the Bazaar. That way it would provide cover from the elements for both my guards and any travellers unlucky to be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Would you agree that this sounds like the best course of action?”

“That sounds reasonable. May also act as a deterrent to certain … unwanted individuals,” Zelda said, snidely, looking over at the town’s outer walls.

“Please tell me Link told you about the time they cat-fished a man out of those sand-boots he wears,” Riju said, sounding both despairing and amazed.

“Wait, Link what now?”

“Oh! Oh, Zelda, we have to sit down for this one. It’s so good.”

“I thought you had-“

“Trust me, you’ve saved me time mulling over my proposal anyway. You have to hear this.”

Quarter of an hour later, the two adolescents were reclined on Riju’s bed, and Zelda was wiping away tears of laughter while her fiery haired companion looked on in glee. The subject of their conversation walked around the corner of the entrance way to the Chief’s room only to stop as both women took one look at him and burst into peals of laughter all over again. Very confused and a bit concerned, Link switched his gaze between the pair of them before approaching slowly.

“Link, I’m sorry,” Zelda swallowed, trying to get herself under control and failing spectacularly. “We, I mean, Riju, was just telling me a story about you and I-“

The rest of her words were lost as she recalled the tale all over again and she lay down on her side with renewed silent laughter. Link was pleased that she was happy, and that, apparently, herself and the Chief were getting along well. He was slightly less pleased about what the story might have been.

“Riju … it was the sand boots thing wasn’t it?”

A squeak was heard from the laid out form that was Zelda, and Riju could only nod before she checked that the hylian next to her was in fact breathing properly.

“He was so unbelievably _easy_ , honestly, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost,” Link admitted, as he came to sit crossed legged on the floor.

“I had no idea you had such a talent,” Zelda said, sitting up so she could see him, a wide grin set in place. “Who else have you been seducing in my absence?”

With narrowed eyes she scrutinised her knight who began hurriedly waving his hands in front of him to assure her he had been doing no such thing. Their conversation went back and forth for some time; Link insisting he was completely innocent of her insinuations, and that he had never promised the man anything. The fool had assumed everything by himself and Zelda knew for a fact that her knight was far too awkward to try and use his, admittedly appealing, appearance to his advantage. Meanwhile, Riju was feeling very pleased with herself and she fondly recalled a bet that had surfaced a couple of weeks after Ganon’s defeat.

Following the day of the red sky, a letter had arrived for her penned by a woman known as Impa of the Sheikah. While the Sheikah were as secretive and introverted as they were a hundred years ago, Impa had long been keeping in contact with the current leaders of all the nations across Hyrule, no doubt to keep a network alive for the Princess’s return. So the events of today had completely thrown Riju for a loop. She had been expecting a Princess to arrive and for the pair of them to have a discussion about forming a treaty and unite under the Hyrulian Kingdom. She had not anticipated gaining a true friend and a trusted confidant, but it was a much more desirable outcome regardless. Sitting in her bedroom, a sand seal plush placed in her lap, watching the ‘Princess’ tease her oblivious knight allowed her to see exactly what everyone had been implying. 

“That dress looks really good on you. I told you a Hylian outfit would be more appropriate for you, where did you find it?” Riju asked, taking an apparent interest in his outfit.

“Oh, Zelda got it for me!” Link beamed at her, clearly pleased that she had enquired about it and that he got to show how considerate his companion was.

“You burn so easily, despite all of your adventuring. Plus, you’ve got a good figure for it. Damn you,” Zelda replied to which Link tucked his face almost completely underneath his scarf.

Oh, Riju was so going to win that bet.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Eventually the Chief had to return to her duties and her new Hylian friends returned to Hateno. Their visit to Gerudo Town had invigorated them both to visit the Gorons and the Rito as well. However, upon arriving back at their house with the intention to gather gear for an adventure up Death Mountain, they encountered a flustered Symin waiting outside the front door.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was wondering where you had gone and I didn't really want to go back to Purah empty handed,” he fretted, trailing off at the end embarrassed. He perked up again, “the Director would like to borrow your Sheikah Slate. She has been theorising that if she can access the programming behind the teleportation ability and understand it's range, she may be able to utilise it as a Rune. Would you mind terribly if we took it off of your hands for the next couple of hours or so?”

Zelda was in the process of turning to Link, who was the Slates' current keeper, only to find that he was already handing it over. It was becoming more and more apparent that her insatiable curiosity was reflected within her guard too. However, with their teleportation device now in the hands of the Hylian research assistant, who was jogging back through the village, they had to postpone their visit to the Gorons. They continued to watch until Symin was long out of sight before turning to each other, unsure of what to do with themselves.

“Well, I suppose I should start working on distilling the flora samples we've collected. I still need to fractionate them out to discover which part contains their magical properties. And you,” she poked Link in the chest, “should be working on that shoulder of yours. Your shoulder joint needs to be exercised even if this arm doesn't.”

Link dodged instinctively as she went to flick the inorganic surface of his right arm but he agreed it would be a good idea; he hadn't been doing his usual workout routine in quite sometime. Lying in bed and talking to Zelda was just so much nicer. 

As she went into the house, leaving the front door open to let in a spring breeze, Link started to stretch his limbs before going on a jog. About halfway through his jog he noticed that he had attracted a line of young children trying to keep up with him. The route he previously used led out into the woods surrounding the village, but he decided that would not be the best idea considering his current young entourage. Instead, he doubled back through the village and the children would peter off one by one, completely worn out and dropping into the waiting arms of their laughing parents. Waving them goodbye, Link completed his improvised circuit and slowed his pace down as he crossed the bridge. Stretching once again as his muscles cooled down, he heard footfalls against wood and turned to see Bolson and Karson walking towards him. He gave them a quick salute with a free hand while he worked on his right shoulder.

“Workin' out huh? Haven't seen you do that in while,” Bolson commented, sitting down and relaxing in the grass.

“Yeah, you used to do that everyday. Are you guys going somewhere?” Karson asked, much less graceful than his boss as he flopped down beside the cooking pot.

Link shook his head, placing his Guardium arm behind his head and reaching for the centre of his back, “with Ganon gone I don't have much pressure to. But, there are still Monsters around, so I should still be keeping fit to clear out nearby areas. I've just been distracted lately with Zelda living here with me.”

“Oh?” Bolson said, raising his eyebrows and a sly grin appearing on his face, “I'm sure she's been keeping you _very_ distracted.”

It took Link a couple of seconds but Karson putting his face in hands and Bolson waggling his eyebrows helped drive his meaning home. Unfortunately, by the time Link realised what the construction boss had meant, Zelda had come out of the house in time to see her flushing knight flip off the pair of them.

“Link!”

Zelda looked scandalised and Link nearly jumped out of his skin before looking ashamed of himself. He could hear Karson trying to stifle his giggles as the building pair got up and left as quietly as they could just in case Link decided to throw them under the cart-horse. Zelda kept her stern face until they had scampered off across the bridge and then she relaxed.

“Were they teasing you again?”

Link gave her a withering look before gazing deadpan off into the distance and resuming his exercises. She just laughed. He was about to ask her how her distillations were going when they spotted Symin running across the bridge toward them.

“Please … follow me,” He huffed, slowing down to stand in front of them before placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath in between words. “Director Purah … has all but demanded your presence at her lab... Right away... _please_ ”

Zelda and Link were pretty sure that the please was from Symin, and not from Purah, but something was clearly amiss so they hurried to follow the lab assistant to the top of Hateno village. They were welcomed by an impatient and pacing Sheikah who all but exploded at them as soon as they walked in through the front door, Symin hanging back behind them.

“You guys took your sweet time! Of all the times to take a leisurely stroll up here I mean-“ Purah took a deep breath to steady herself before releasing all of her tension in a flurry of words.

“I was rebooting the system, trying to get into its default settings - so I could see the full extent of the teleportation coding - and … There was a recording. I’ve never seen this before, I- I have no idea how it’s been on here this whole time, and I only vaguely remember we theorised it had this function in the first place… but it’s you, Link. I didn’t watch it, I only saw the first few seconds before getting you guys to come up. Here,” Purah handed the slate over to him, uncharacteristically gently, “take it.”

Confused, Link took the slate from the young Sheikah researcher before automatically handing it over to Zelda. Purah started herding them towards the stairs that led down to her main lab space.

“I’ll leave you guys to watch it in peace.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Both Zelda and Link settled themselves down at Purah’s workbench, and brought the slate forward so that the pair of them could see what was displayed on the screen.

There was a still image of Link’s face, looking right back at them. To most people, he would seem closed off and expressionless as he had always been known for. The current Zelda, however, was able to discern the slight apprehension in the tightness of his mouth and maybe a little guilt in his eyes. She held her index finger hovering over the surface of the screen for a moment, taking a long inhale before releasing it and pressing down to start the recording.

The Link captured in the image began to move; shuffling back from the screen and focusing on his future audience.

“I had to bully Robbie to get this set up; he has no idea what I really wanted it for.” He scratches the back of his head, now very obviously sheepish. He casts a look over the top of the Slate into the distance in front him, before returning his focus back to the screen.

“Told him I was going to record the Guardians walking around, so that the Princess could look at it later… without her Father seeing. I might do that anyway, actually.” Link looks speculative before focusing back on his message.

“But the real reason I wanted to make this was to say don’t worry … and I’m sorry.” An extremely guilty expression bloomed over his face.

“According to history, past Heroes have often had prophetic dreams, or they were given visions to guide their actions down a specific route. Well, I finally got mine.” He shrugs, as if such an admission wasn’t a huge moment in his life.

“I know I’m going to die.”

Link of the present noticed Zelda’s grip on the slate tighten as she cursed under her breath, “Oh, you son of a-“

“Blatchery Plain. I don’t know when or what it is that kills me, all I see are dark voids clustering around myself and the Princess. I’m not sure if I even make it to Ganon. But I know she will.” He smiles, bright and open, not a shred of doubt on his features.

“My job is to protect the Princess, above all else, and that’s what I do. What I will do. In my … vision … I protect the Princess long enough for her to unlock her powers when she needs it most - the Goddesses are fickle like that apparently.”

Link of a century ago rolls his eyes, and the present Link snorts. Clearly, he’d always found the blatant refusal to answer Zelda’s pleas infuriating.

“The last thing I see is the Princess completely annihilating these shadows, they disintegrate like paper in a furnace. I really do hope I get to see that, as last sights go … that’s gonna be awesome.”

The video ends with Link grinning like an idiot.

Link turned to Zelda as she inhaled sharply, releasing a stuttering exhale just as the screen boots up again, now showing footage of an orange and blue glowing Guardian walking around a courtyard. 

Zelda burst into tears.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

“How is she?”

Link lifted his head up off Purah’s desk, where his face had been resting flat against the wooden surface. [Not good]

“Hmm. Probably should have called that one,” Purah admitted, biting her lip slightly before taking a sip of her tea.

Zelda had booked it for the roof through the side door of the research lab, still crying on her way out. Startled, it had taken Link a couple of seconds to process what had just happened, before immediately rushing after her. However, he had been stopped at the front door by Symin.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, it’s best not to interfere when a woman’s crying,” he’d said sagely, patting Link on the shoulder.

The Champion had frowned, utterly confused by this notion, as surely this was the time when comfort _was_ needed, but he had been gently shepherded back into the main room and sat at Purah’s desk.

“She’ll work through and be back soon.”

Symin had said that about half an hour ago and Link was itching to sneak up the stairs to cheer Zelda up again, but he was currently being scrutinised. After Zelda’s swift exit and Links capture, Purah had gotten him to explain what was on the slate.

“Well, no wonder she’s upset…”

“But I’m not dead!”

Now that he thought about it, Link was starting to get a little upset too. _Doesn’t this just prove that she considers me to be a different person to the Link of one hundred years ago?_ Granted, he didn’t have all of his memories back yet, but his personality was still the same according to the Zora. Plus, she had said herself that his actions and choices reflected those of his former self. He sank back onto the table. The Zora had actually known _him_ , Zelda was always met with a watered down version that was racked with anxiety and panic. A cold, sinking feeling spread through him as he realised that she probably had never heard the Link of the past speak to such lengths, and now that she had it had been to hear he _knew_ of his impending demise. _Dick move, past me, dick move… and yet, still something I would do._

Link sighed, tugging his hair out of the ponytail and lacing his fingers together through it behind his head. He breathed heavily onto the table, feeling the hot air condense onto the surface below him. He sniffed and raised his head up.

“I'm going to see how she's doing. No-” Link held up a hand to forestall any more of Symin's 'advice', “Zelda is upset, I can't just leave her like that. She should be happy.”

With that, Link stood from the bench and walked out of the door to make his way to the roof. As he left, Purah watched him, with eyes peering over the rim of her tea cup, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Those two haven't got a clue.”

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Zelda sat on the edge of the wooden landing at the very top of Purah's lab, leaning to one side, a hand propping her up, and with her legs folded up on her other side. She looked out over Hateno Village, watching the wind catch and rotate the sails of the windmills down below. Soft but confident footsteps sounded behind her, and she knew Link had finally followed her. He didn't bother to hide the sound of his footsteps so that she would know there was someone approaching, a fact she appreciated as he often had a habit of randomly appearing beside her completely silently.

Turning around as the steps got closer she gave Link a small but apologetic smile, and patted the space next to her. He took a seat next to her, dangling his legs over the edge of the platform, and she took the opportunity to lean into him, freeing her hand.

“I tried to come up and follow you, but Symin wouldn't let me. Apparently, I'm supposed to just let you cry,” Link said, derision colouring his voice towards the end as he shook his head.

“I did wonder where you had gone, but I did leave in a hurry and quite spontaneously too, I'm sorry,” Zelda apologised.

He bumped his shoulder against hers in response, his way of gently reprimanding her when self depreciation clouded her. 

“I'm the one that should be apologising. I think I understand my past intentions, but given how everything ended, that message wasn't entirely fair to you.”

“Actually … I'm rather glad for it. Hindsight can be a blessing and a curse really,” Zelda murmured. “You were shown as possible future and yet you never wavered once. You had so much faith in me, right until the very end... well,” she sniffed through a small laugh, “it wasn't the end really though, was it?”

Link said nothing, and she could practically feel him tense as he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Then, just as quickly, the tension in his body snapped and faded away.

“So, you're not...” He paused, frowning at himself, and she was willing to give him all the time in the world for him to get his thoughts in order. “You're not upset because you were watching his last message to you?”

Zelda nearly slipped off of his shoulder in her shock. She whipped her head around to stare at him but Link was staring resolutely ahead. There was a nonchalant expression on his face, as if her answer would not phase him, but she knew him better than that. Now she was wondering just how long this insidious thought had been festering within his mind.

“Link … no .. that's not-” She gathered herself and started over. “He _is_ you. It was like watching you tell me you were about to die, _again_ , and even though you’re sat right next to me I will never forget …” Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. _He hasn't said to me he's ready for that yet._

“Oh. Oh, Zelda, I'm sorry,” Link leaned into her and rested his head against hers, relieved slightly when she responded in kind. “That was unfair of me. I know you don't see us as different people.”

“But you seem to,” Zelda said, lifting her head away from his. “You've been so attentive of my needs and making sure I'm adjusting from my time in the Castle. But you never really let me know of your own struggles, which I know you must have.”

Link smiled to himself at that, for she had no idea how much she did for him in her own way.

“I just want you to be happy. You being happy makes me happy...” He said and Zelda had a moment to think to herself, _there he goes again with that open honesty. If he keeps-_ , but she was interrupted as he continued. “Isn't that what it means to love someone?”

_Wait, what?_

“Wh- wait,” Zelda paused, her thoughts now utterly scrambled from the seamless shift in conversation, sitting up straight. “What do you mean? Are we talking about as a friend or...”

She let the question trail off and her companion looked away for a split second before looking back at her. For the first time in a long time, she couldn't discern any expression or emotion on his face.

“Well, I mean, I love Sidon, but I don't want to kiss him.”

Such a simple sentence sent Zelda's mental capabilities into complete overdrive only for everything to crash instantly. _He wants to- but he hasn't ever-_. Then it dawned on her and suddenly it seemed so obvious; following her across the Kingdom, fetching any and every material she needed, his desire to look after her even beyond his duty, and the easy acceptance he gave her at all times. After sharing everything he had with her without a second thought. Where else could that come from but from love, and know she knew what kind and why he had never tried to overstep before. _He was waiting for permission_.

“Kiss me,” she said, and so he did.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Purah had been waiting for the legendary Hylian pair to return back down from the roof for a while and nothing had happened.

“Ugh, fine. I'll go up there myself,” the tiny Sheikah huffed, throwing herself off of her stool and charging towards the door.

“Ah!,” Symin exclaimed, following behind, “maybe we should give them more time. It's a heavy topic they probably need some space right now.”

“How much time do they need!” Purah shrieked, the impatience of her self-inflicted youth showing through. “Zelda was never one to linger on her wayward emotions, she had that nonsense on lock down. As for Link, this boy lost an arm and the first thing he did with the new one was nearly blast a hole through my ceiling with a, quite frankly, disturbing smile on his face.” She jabbed a finger to point at the space above her head, “those two are either the most well-adjusted Hylians I've ever met or they’re insane. I'm not leaving them to deal with this alone any longer.”

With that, she threw open the door and stormed up to the roof, muttering to herself the whole way. When she finally reached the uppermost level she peered around the edge of the observatory tower, ready to scare the living daylights out of her friends, only for her jaw to drop. Neither of the two Hylians in front of her had noticed her approach, despite her stomping, for they were far too fixated on each other. Kissing. Well, they were snogging, actually.

At some point, Link had been pushed down to lie on his back with Zelda propping herself up over him. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the prosthetic was supporting her back. Eyes closed and very intent on the sensation of their lips sliding across each other’s, they were completely oblivious to the world around them.

Skipping down the stairs once more, Purah grabbed a farming hoe propped up by the side door and then stalked back up to the roof, weapon in hand. _Goddess damned teenagers_. She jumped up onto the roof brandishing the hoe in front of her ready to sweep these pests off of her laboratory.

“Get off of my roof!” Purah yelled, causing Link to suddenly scramble out from under Zelda in an effort to defend her from this new threat. “I was starting to worry about you two, only to come up here and find that you have your tongues down each others throats. Go _home_ , you fiends.”

The farming tool waved closer to them and Link grabbed Zelda's hands to duck them both under the swipe. They began to laugh as they passed by Purah and legged it down the stairs, causing a hesitant research assistant hovering by the door at the bottom to jump back inside the lab. Purah followed them down less than a minute later, hoe still grasped in her hands and lips pursed.

“How were they?” Symin asked, watching his employer attempt to swallow something sour.

“We all owe Teba rupees,” she said, despairingly.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

After running back to the house, Zelda didn't know whether she wanted to keep kissing Link, or go and run some more. She was ecstatic. They slowed down as they neared the house, still hand in hand, and came to a stop to open the front door and go inside, grins stretched wide across their faces. Neither of them had seen the look that Karson and Bolson shared and the silent laughter on their faces as the two blondes had run by the cube homes on their way.

Inside the house, the pair were just holding each other close, swaying to an imaginary chime. 

“What should we do now?” 

Zelda threw her head back to look at the ceiling, pondering an answer with a care-free smile. She linked her fingers together behind Link's neck, while his hands supported her around her waist as she leaned away.

“Hmm, how about something sweet? That run made me quite hungry.”

She gave him a coy smile, so Link responded with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin.

“Something sweet, huh?”

“Hmm,” Zelda hummed in response, and she leaned forward to kiss him again. They sighed deeply as they broke apart and she couldn't help but give a short laugh. “We're going to be insufferable.”

“I think we can be forgiven for that. So, pancakes?”

Link kissed her nose, causing her to giggle, and immediately got to work sifting flour and cracking eggs. Zelda retrieved a bottle of milk from the ice chu-chu barrel for him before she began to work on making some fruit compote. The pair would occasionally brush up against the other, sparking a smile and a small flour battle. It was a miracle that any pancakes actually made it to the table, but they were eventually able to pry themselves from the other long enough to set the table and sit opposite each other. 

Conversation started up easily between the pair as they dug into their food. Link would ask what fruits Zelda had used in combination, and she would answer him mouth full of food while she tapped her foot against his shin. The only behaviour that had changed between them was the knowledge that they were allowed to be closer to one another, and that it was actually something they encouraged. All other actions and communications stayed the same, which led them to wonder how they hadn't reached this point before now. 

The sheer amazement about actually getting to _choose_ who she was allowed to have as a partner was starting to sink in for Zelda, as a mini spoon battle broke out for the sugar bowl between herself and Link. At her current age she would have been expected to start looking for suitors for a future marriage. She nearly snorted a loud at this wayward thought. _Look for? More like choose from a list that had been created for me,_ and she doubted that any potential suitors presented to her would have been as close in age to her as Link was. Or as well known. Suddenly, a question popped into her head.

“Link, I never thought to ask before, but how old are you?”

Zelda carried on applying various berries into a specific order onto her pancake waiting for Link to respond in his own time. She looked up at him to gauge when he would answer only to find him sitting there staring ahead of him, a fork held paused towards his mouth, which was now shut. He blinked, lowered the fork to the table and turned to look at Zelda, face completely blank. A cold weight started to settle in her stomach, and the state of her pancakes were far from her mind.

“You … you don’t know do you?” She asked.

The idea that he wasn’t aware of how old he was shouldn’t have been an odd concept given everything, and yet it still threw Zelda for a loop for a minute. During which time, Link turned back to stare at the wall ahead of him, his pancakes also completely forgotten.

“Huh,” Link said, eventually, still staring straight ahead, only now slightly unnerved.

“I know what we’re doing tomorrow,” Zelda said, leaning across the table to lace her fingers through Link's, comfortingly. “I’m sure a registry with all the Knights of Hyrule is now kept safe and sound in Impa’s collection. Your name will be in there and with it will be your date of birth.”

Link returned his gaze to her at the physical contact and nodded, but Zelda could see that her simple question had actually shaken him quite a bit. He never was one for introspection; he really hadn't changed.

Three days later found Zelda and Link, sitting on the floor of Impa’s home, sorting through an entire stack of records all containing information on Hyrule’s military. They had barely finished asking for such records when Impa had gotten up from her tower of cushions and fetched the appropriate documents. The elderly Matriarch seemed to have fallen asleep listening to their muted conversation and the sounds of paper moving across one another and so they left her be. The process would have gone a lot faster if the young pair of Hylians were not incredibly curious individuals, and insisted on actually skim reading all of the entries.

“Sweet Goddesses, this man was stabbed three times, set on fire, crushed under a tree, _and_ had previously suffered pneumonia at the age of ten. Yet he was able to actually retire after thirty years of service to live out the rest of his days as an instructor,” Zelda exclaimed.

“…I’ve done nearly all of that, haven’t had pneumonia though as far as I’m aware,” Link said, counting off the listed events on one hand.

“You were crushed under a tree?”

“ _Moving on_!”

They eventually found the records pertaining to their original era and started rifling through the pages more slowly until Zelda suddenly slammed her hand down on one page in particular. Link refocused his eyes to read the writing and suddenly he felt like he wasn’t fully in his body any more. There right in front of him was a record of whom he had been and the actions he had carried out under the Hyrulian flag over a century ago.

“Link Silvis. Son of Damien Silvis; Captain of the Guard, retired, and Lucinda Silvis; Ambassador Translator. Date of birth ... Oh! You were eighteen when you went into the Shrine. Born during the Farore Festival, how fitting. So, that makes you about nineteen now?”

Link was only half paying attention. Reaching out his left hand, he traced over the script that gave him his parents’ names.

“I knew my father was a Knight. You mentioned it in one of the memories, but I didn’t know he had been a Captain. I wonder what he did afterwards.” His mother was a complete surprise, but the more he thought on it the more it seemed to make sense. No doubt his literary skills and ability to sign had come from her, plus his frequent visits to Zora’s Domain were likely due to diplomatic visits with his parents. Zelda had no further insight into who she was at all, however, so for now he would just have to accept that that part of him was lost. Link smiled softly, inwardly thanking a mother he didn't know for teaching him such useful skills, and a father who set him on the path of knighthood.

“I feel so bad, I didn’t know any of this about you,” Zelda murmured, echoing Links own thoughts and her perfect posture caving slightly as she read more of the document.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Link quipped.

While the situation was incredibly surreal, and this level of personal introspection was incredibly uncommon for him, he didn’t like seeing Zelda put herself down. In similar situations, he always turned to levity in an effort to distract his companion. It must have worked as Zelda turned to give him a reproachful look but with one corner of her mouth tilted up just slightly.

“Your father was always very keen to make sure you were doing well, but due to the pressures you were under you never verbally responded to him when I was with you. He didn’t seem put off by your silence though, so I imagine he knew you very well. No doubt he understood your slight mannerisms and gestures far more than I ever did. I don’t remember ever meeting your mother though, I wonder where she was. As part of the Ambassador team she may even have been outside of the Kingdom when the Calamity struck, if that’s any consolation.” Zelda shook her head with a sigh, and she turned to observe her knight.

“I’m still marvelling over the fact that you have a last name; Silvis, meaning woods. Pretty sure the stars aligned for that one. I mean obviously you have a last name, but you were always just Link to me,” she explained, eyes returning to the sheaf of paper now in her hands as she skimmed down the entry even further. 

“I’m sure you had some other names for me too,” Link said, scratching the top of his nose but he was grinning regardless. Zelda shunted him with her shoulders, before turning to press a kiss against his hair. She lingered there for a moment, thinking over her next words carefully before taking the plunge.

“I think it's time for you to know for yourself,” she said, quietly, prompting Link to turn and look directly at her. “We’ve brought it up before, and each time we realised neither of us we’re quite ready yet.”

Link sighed, “delaying it doesn’t seem right anymore, either.”

They had already discussed the pros and cons of Link revisiting his last memory, and had agreed that the possible trauma was perhaps not worth the chance of him regaining all of his past memories. He had argued that gaining the memory would allow him to better understand some of Zelda's insecurities. But he had admitted that he feared losing who he had become now. He had grown to like who he was, and Zelda had too. Very much so. Now, however, as more and more instances were referenced that Link could not re-call, it had become clear to her that his amnesia was causing him stress. 

She was also more confident now, that this Link was her Link regardless, and this was how he had always been beneath the surface. Had she spent more time with him a century ago, and had she been more open with him from the start she was positive she would have seen it in full before. He had nothing to lose returning to Blatchery Plain; she wasn't going anywhere, and he would keep his personality just the way it was.

“I think living with that part of you missing will always bother you. You will always have that question in the back of your mind; 'what did I used to be like?'.” She nestled their heads together as she spoke softly to him, “I know that we can prove that you haven't changed a bit. But it's up to you, it's your choice.”

Link huffed out a laugh before chuckling. Her words were a mirror of the ones he had spoken to her as she asked his opinion on her decision to reject the monarchy.

“You know me, I leap before I look, I'm ready. Plus, I also realised…” he indicated the Sheikah Slate, a little embarrassed, “I need to finish my Memory Quest.”

“Memory Que- Oh my goodness,” Zelda's exasperation was accompanied by batting against his arms with her hands.

\----------------------------▲▲▲----------------------------

Instead of teleporting, Zelda had led Link to Hateno Fort on foot from Kakariko Village. Impa had bid them farewell and wished them luck, showing them the painted she’d had made of the precise location Link needed to visit before they departed.

Upon reaching the field of dead Guardians, their empty husks covered by years of growth and weathering, the former Princess of Hyrule led her appointed knight to the very spot where his oath to her had ended. Link had passed through here many times before, had heard the tales of a last stand occurring here, yet he had always pictured an army fighting here, not just him. According to Zelda, however, they had been the only ones left, and only one of them had walked away.

“You need to see it for yourself, there’s only so much I can tell you, and I will never be able to tell you what you yourself were feeling. So,” she gently turned Link around to stare up at a couple of felled Guardians, one slumped over a fellow automaton below it, “try to remember.”

Then she backed away, and he was left to empty his mind of everything but the sight before him. It had been so long since he had last recalled a memory that the sensation of his mind trickling away slowly but surely nearly sent him into a panic. But then the world was darker, it was raining, and his heart was on fire.

_His knees hit the ground as his exhaustion hit him all at once, but he was already pushing one leg up so that he was kneeling, leaning heavily against the Master Sword. He needed to get up. The Princess was behind him but there were still yet more Guardians before them. They couldn’t get to her. They just couldn’t._

_The other Champions were locked far away and for a brief moment he wanted to cry at his inability to protect the Princess, let alone his other friends. Friends. Of course they were his friends, why wouldn’t they be? The Princess had her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to run, to save himself, and that she would be ok. She must have known he could never do that, would not do that. Even as he remembered Mipha’s determined face as she left them to reunite with Vah Ruta, he would never abandon Zelda here. If he had the energy he would have screamed._

_Instead, he used his anger towards the events that had conspired against them all to propel himself upward, but his energy waned as he stumbled back on weak legs. Another Guardian locked onto them over the top of the last one he had decommissioned; the burns from it’s near misses and the gashes from clawed metal feet still stung and ached across his back and legs._

_His attention had faded at some point from standing and noticing the laser sight on his chest, he knew he was at the end of the road. This scene looked so familiar all of a sudden. Of course, the dark shapes that surrounded him were Guardians, which would mean…_

_“No!”_

_A hand was placed at his shoulder dragging him back and Zelda, the Princess, placed herself in front of him, determined not to let him suffer any more. She wanted to be the one to protect him this time, and with immense courage she stood before the possessed automaton and raised up a hand._

_The white light expanded from the back of her hand, illuminating herself and her foe. A ringing noise filled his ears, getting louder and louder before the heavens themselves seemed to crash down onto the Guardian in front of her and then wash over the surrounding fields. The Guardian was completely overwhelmed, trying to compute the sheer amount of power it had just experienced before shutting down and falling. The sounds of it’s metallic comrades hitting the rain soaked floor sounded around them, and he soon followed._

_A dull, slow rush sounded in his head once in a while as he lay there and he could no longer feel his limbs. The aches and pains of shattered bones and bruised tissue had faded, so he barely felt the Princess hold him up in her arms. She sounded so sad._

_He didn’t want her to be sad, so he tried to make her happy._

_Then he faded too._

Coming back to himself was incredibly disorientating, as he found he was nearly in the same position he had just left; lying on the grass, thankfully dry this time, and being supported by the Princess. _Zelda._ She was rubbing a hand up and down his arm which he could blessedly still feel with and looking out across the field, waiting for him to come back out of his trance. He pressed his face into her shoulder, trying to get his thoughts back in order, and he felt the muscles in her arms tense when she recognised that he was moving again.

“Zelda...”

“Yes?” 

“ _Princess_....”

“Link, we've talked about this, you-” but she stopped as Link turned his head up to stare into her eyes and suddenly she saw. There was no doubt or confusion. No hint of the previous uncertainty that haunted his actions towards her, only the power of full familiarity. 

“I remember you. I remember this. You were right; I haven't changed, I never did. I always had faith in you, and you know what else?” He asked, keeping eye contact as tears welled up in both of their eyes. “I was right, as last sights go, that was incredible.”

With a gasp and a cry, Zelda threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck, just as he did the same to her, both lying in the tall grass as butterflies fluttered about above them.

They were back, finally after one hundred years, they had returned in full to the other. No doubt he would have to spend hours if not days slowly recalling each and every memory, and some may not even become apparent right away. Link's head was left reeling, so many memories were sorting themselves out in the back of his mind, but for now all he could think about was how warm Zelda was. 

“Come on, let's go home, Link.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series isn't over yet, but at least these two finally got there, and Link no longer has that little identity problem. The next part will be called 'Trial and Error' and will take a while to come out as I want to have the whole thing written before I start posting. So, please bear with me on that one!
> 
> Also, please take a look at this [fantastic fanart](https://wakasdigitalroom.tumblr.com/post/169151093919/i-saw-this-design-by-sarcastic-sketches-and-lost) of Link with his guardian tech arm, it’s so badass, thank you so much wakasdigitalroom @tumblr
> 
> Secondly, the bet all started with Impa informing Link’s contacts in each nation of his and Zelda’s success and that Zelda would undoubtedly be staying with Link. She was not sure in what state the pair would be in but to be prepared should they visit. At some point, Impa’s words had been misunderstood, and the fact that Zelda was living with Link meant that they were living together. Impa could neither confirm nor deny this and before she knew it a bet had started between her correspondents. Yunobo was certain that Link’s intentions were purely platonic. Sidon was convinced the pair would already be lovers. Riju had predicted that Link would do something stupid, and one of them would admit their feelings in panic. Teba meanwhile had simply said that it would come out in conversation and that was the end of it. Teba is a smart Rito with a lot of rupees about to be sent his way.
> 
> Companion art for this chapter can be found [[here]](http://sarcastic-sketches.tumblr.com/post/169673644300/part-7-of-ironic-technology-hindsight-ao3)


End file.
